koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sheik
Sheik (シーク, Shiiku) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She originated from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Role in Game Sheik is a mysterious youth who seems to have influence with the Hyrule royal family. Character Information Personality Secretive by nature, Sheik utters cryptic prophecies and riddles. Quotes *"We must hurry. Quick, before the darkness swallows us..." *"We are victorious." Gameplay Harp Each charge attack performed uses a different element, causing an elemental note to appear on screen under the Special Bar. Pressing X''' will change its effect based on the note present. :'''X (Standard): Creates a ring of neutral rainbow energy that slightly damages enemies. :X''' (Water): Creates a barrier of water around her that blocks attacks from all sides. It will only break after several hits over long periods of time between hits, or several hits within a short span. It's effect does not wear off, and will only go away if Sheik is attacked enough times for it to be broken. :'''X (Fire): Sets a glowing red magic trap onto the ground. After a couple of seconds, a massive fire pillar shoots up from the ground where the rune used to be. :X''' (Lightning): Creates a temporary whirlwind around her, damaging enemies if they touch it while she moves. :'''X (Darkness): Creates a vortex of darkness on the ground that continuously damages enemies. :X''' (Light): Creates a massive glowing platform of energy on the ground that, when standing in, recovers her Special bar. Slightly stuns enemies when initially formed. :'''Y, X': Creates a water spout that travels along the ground. Juggles enemies in the air while slowly moving forward. :'Y,' Y', X': Summons a huge flaming rock to fall from the sky. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Creates a massive gust of electrified wind to form directly in front of her :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Teleports out of sight, then appears in the air and performs a spiraling shadow slash to the ground, damaging enemies below her. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Strikes a pose while forming a ring of holy energy around her body to damage enemies. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of slashes with her knives, as well as acrobatic kicks, before tossing her knives infront of her, then performing a powerful jumping slash forward to end the combo. : A': Levitates in the air slightly and plays her harp. Damages enemies in a wide radius around her. :'Focus Spirit + A': Plays a series of notes causing trees to sprout out of the ground to damage enemies in front of her. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Tosses her knives into the air, causing them to rain down all around her. :Weak Point Smash: Performs a series of quick rapid slashes before playing her harp causing a magical explosion. Fighting Style Despite her weapon being labeled as an electric style weapon, all her attacks outside of charges are neutral elemental. She is capable of using all the games elements with her charge attacks, making her one of the more useful characters in the game, as she can meet all elemental stage requirements that are listed in the stage select screen. Her water barrier is very effective at blocking attacks from all enemies, including strong enemy units and boss monsters. It is advised that the player must always have the shield active when fighting, so that she is able to play her harp in large groups of enemies without worrying about being interrupted from attacks. The songs played on her harp for her C1 elemental attacks are melodies from Ocarina of Time: Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, Prelude of Light and Song of Storms. Her Focus Spirit Cancel Musou attack has her play Saria's Song, which is also a melody from Ocarina of Time. Sheiks usage of knives and various kicking strikes are references to her "Needle Storm" technique and hand-to-hand combat style in the Super Smash Bros. series. Weapons Harp Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Sheik DLC 01 - HW.png|Dark costume from the Master Quest pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 シーク（ハープ）プレイムービー|Harp play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters